If I Could Find You
by HopelessRomantic45
Summary: FINISHED! AU. Set after Valhalley of the Dolls. Piper is feeling guilty that she made Leo leave her, and starts looking for him. But he’s nowhere to be found! Could she be the reason that he's gone?
1. Memory, Pain and Sorrow

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed! Get it through your head!  
  
A/n: This is set after Valhalley of the Dolls. Piper is feeling guilty that she made Leo leave her, and starts looking for him. But he's nowhere to be found! Based of the song "Ocean Avenue" from Yellowcard. My brother hates this song, and he bet me that I couldn't make a story out of it. So here I am! Enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's a place off Ocean Avenue   
Where I used to sit and talk with you   
We were both 16 and it felt so right   
Sleeping all day, staying up all night   
Staying up all night  
  
There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet   
We were both 18 and it felt so right   
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night  
  
Leo knelt down besides Wyatt's playpen. "I won't be far." Leo whispered. He stood up and faced Piper. "You deserve a normal life, Piper. I really hope you find it." And with that, Leo disappeared in a flurry of white lights.  
  
Piper sat down on the edge of the bed and started crying. She buried her face into her hands. 'What did I just do?' Piper thought to herself. Wyatt, heartbroken that his father had left, started to cry too. Piper dried her eyes and got off the bed to grab Wyatt.  
  
"It looks like we're both missing the same person." Piper said, bouncing Wyatt on her hip and making shushing sounds. Slowly, Wyatt laid his head down on Piper's shoulder and started to fall asleep. Piper set him down in the playpen and covered him with the blanket.  
  
Piper turned around and found she was in the same spot Leo had just been in. Piper hugged herself, warming her arms in the process. Then she walked over to the bed and sat down on Leo's side, lying against the pillow. 'It still smells like him.' Piper thought, closing her eyes as more tears escaped.  
  
Piper's mind returned to a similar incident. Leo had been gone for three weeks. She had missed him every day, but that day had been the worst because it was their anniversary. Piper had come up to her room and laid down on Leo's side of the bed, just like she was now.  
  
Suddenly, strong arms had wrapped around Piper's waist. Piper turned around to see Leo smiling down at her. Piper had smiled and kissed him passionately. Leo had kissed her back just as hard and wonderful. Then they had gone out to dinner to celebrate.  
  
For one split second, Piper thought she felt Leo's arms around her. But when she turned around, no one was there. Piper pushed her head into the pillow and cried harder. 'This is all my fault.' Piper's head cried. 'I sent Leo away! We could be watching Wyatt sleep right now, but instead he's up in Elder Land being and Elder before being a father.'  
  
Leo felt tears slowly slide down his cheek as he felt Piper's pain tearing through his heart. 'It's not your fault, Piper. I'm the one who became an Elder.' Leo thought. He tried with all of his might to let Piper know how he felt, but she had put up a barrier around her emotions.  
  
"I have to see her." Leo said. "No you don't, Leo." Another Elder told him. "She needs to be left alone. You can't mess with the Grand Design. You should know better than anyone what can happen when love gets in the way of reasoning."  
  
Leo nodded slowly. "But what about Piper? She can't go vanquish demons when she feels responsible for losing me!" The Elder took this thoughtfully. "Very well." He said finally. "But don't interfere with too many things, or it could all be for nothing."  
  
Leo quickly orbed away, trying to hide his smile. Hopefully, he would be able to win Piper back and then they could live happily at the manor. He would convince the Elders to make him their whitelighter again. The plan was so perfect, Leo couldn't see how it wouldn't work.  
  
As Leo felt his feet connect with the ground, he suddenly lurched forward. "Not so fast." A voice whispered menacingly. A dark hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him out the door. Leo started to struggle, lashing out at the door and trying to kick it. The hand formed into a fist and knocked him out just as his foot touched the door. 


	2. Missing?

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed!  
  
A/n: Sry last chapter was so short! I couldn't really think of anything else to write. This chapter should be longer. Thanx too:  
  
LeoPiper24/7: Lol! Thanx.  
  
Leo/piper4ever: thanx!  
  
Piperleo4eva: Thanx a lot!  
  
Allie: I'm very sry! I should have told u. Sry I haven't been home, we've been gone a lot lately. Plz keep reviewing!  
  
Princess Paige: I'll try my best. But just to warn u, I luhuhuve suspense!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If I could find you now things would get better   
We could leave this town and run forever   
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
  
'Thud!' Piper awoke with a jolt, saying the first thing that came to her mind. "Leo?" She looked around the room, but Wyatt was still in the playpen. Piper slid off the bed and crept towards the door. She opened it quickly, but nothing was there.  
  
"That's weird." Piper said aloud. She stepped out of the room and walked down the stairs, hoping to get some coffee and maybe start breakfast. As Piper walked by the front door, she looked outside. It was still pitch black.  
  
Piper rushed into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the oven. The green numbers showed that it was only 1:30. "I could've sworn that it was later than that." Piper said to herself. She went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle instead of the coffee she had been planning.  
  
As Piper took a sip, she realized her stupidity. Even if it had been Leo upstairs, he wouldn't have done anything. He had seemed perfectly capable of giving her some space. 'But I don't want space. I want Leo.' Piper thought, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
'I would give anything to have him back.' Piper's mind continued. 'He was only trying to help me. Chris is the reason...' Piper stopped. Had Chris really sent Leo to Valhalla, just like Leo thought? 'But why would Chris do that?' Piper wondered.  
  
'Okay, this is all nuts!' Piper's head exclaimed. 'Chris has done nothing but help us since Leo became an Elder, and suddenly I'm suspecting him in the reason I don't have a husband anymore! That's not fair.' Piper set down the bottle of water and returned upstairs.  
  
When she got to the door, Piper noticed dents and skid marks along the bottom of the door. "What is going on?" Piper questioned softly, feeling along the dent. 'Those marks definitely weren't here earlier, I would have noticed.' Piper thought. ' Oh, well. I'll have Phoebe check them out later.'  
  
Piper climbed back into the bed, still thinking about Chris. Would he really try to sabotage them and take Leo away? Could he be a demon from the future, and his master plan was to take away their whitelighter so they couldn't be healed? Piper drifted off to sleep, a million more ideas running through her head.  
  
(((())))  
  
"What do you mean he's missing?" Piper asked angrily. "We don't know anything, but you are the only person that can find him, I know it. Now hurry up! Before it's too late." "But, what about..." Suddenly there was a deep buzzing sound interrupting her words.  
  
(((())))  
  
Piper jolted awake, a cold sweat forming on her forehead. The deep buzzing that had cut her off was the alarm clock. Piper hit the off button hard and laid down on the pillow. Her mind was reeling, going through the dream over and over again.  
  
'What do you mean he's missing?' Piper suddenly remembered from her dream Then everything clicked. The man had looked all sparkly and shiny, like an..."Elders!" Piper yelled out loud. She threw off the covers and sprinted out of the room.  
  
"Come on Phoebe, wake up!" Piper exclaimed, shaking her sister. "No, mommy, you were supposed to get me a birdie." Phoebe mumbled, rolling onto her side. "Phoebe! Wake up! I think Leo's missing!" Piper yelled again.  
  
"I'm not coming down until I get my bird!" Phoebe moaned again. Piper pulled back her hand and gave Phoebe a good slap across the face. Phoebe sat up quickly, almost hitting Piper in the face. "Wh...Piper?" "No time to explain, Pheebs." Piper answered. "I think Leo's been kidnapped."  
  
"Again?" Phoebe yawned, covering her mouth. "I can't explain it, but the Elders came to me in a dream and said he's missing and I'm the only person who can find him." "That's interesting." Phoebe mumbled, her head falling back towards the pillow.  
  
"Phoebe! We are talking about the love-of-my-life here! Wake up!" Piper yelled, gesturing to slap Phoebe again. Phoebe held up her hand. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm up. Wait, did you just say..." "Yeah, yeah, long story. " Piper explained. (A/n: Piper already told her sisters she was going to break up with Leo.) "But I need your help getting him back."  
  
"What should we do?" Phoebe asked. "You go wake up Paige, and I'll..." Piper stopped as Wyatt let out a scream from the nursery. "And I'll go get Wyatt. Meet me in my room." Phoebe nodded, jumped out of bed, grabbed her slippers, and headed for Paige's room.  
  
Piper walked into the nursery and picked up Wyatt. "It's okay. Shh. Don't worry. We'll find daddy." As soon as the words were out of Piper's mouth, she felt herself breaking into particles. "Wyatt, wait..." But it was too late. They were already orbing out of the room.  
  
(((())))  
  
"Paige! Paige!" Phoebe screamed. "Wake up! We've got a problem!" Paige simply rolled over onto her side and continued sleeping. 'Am I really this deep of a sleeper?' Phoebe asked herself. She shook Paige again. "Paige!"  
  
Finally, Paige started to stir. "Okay, Paige, wake up!" Phoebe yelled. "What?" Paige moaned. "Leo's missing again." Phoebe stated. "What?" "Yeah, Piper had a dream and the Elders said that she was the only one who could find Leo, so we need to hurry."  
  
"What?" "Paige! Wake up!" Phoebe exclaimed, getting angrier by the minute. "I know this isn't all you can say." "Fine." Paige moaned, sitting up. Phoebe grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed. Paige tripped over her own feet, falling on her face.  
  
"Come on, Paige!" Phoebe screamed. "We need to hurry!" "Give me a minute, will ya?" Paige yawned. "I need to wake up before I can go running through the hall." "Well we don't have a minute." Phoebe explained. "We need to do something before there isn't anything left to do."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Paige said, getting to her feet. "But do we have to..." "Yes!" Phoebe interrupted, yanking Paige in the direction of Piper's room. They both burst through the door. "Where is she?" Paige asked. "I don't know. She said she would meet us in here!" Phoebe answered.  
  
(((())))  
  
As soon as Piper's feet touched the ground, she went into full mother-mode. "Wyatt, you should know better than to use your powers! Especially when I don't know where we're..." Piper stopped and looked around. "...going." She finished as three familiar women ran up.  
  
(((())))  
  
"How can you not know where she is!" Paige yelled, fully awake. "She came in here to pick up Wyatt. Anything could have happened between then and now!" Phoebe answered. "So you came and woke me up for nothing?"  
  
"That's not all true." Phoebe stated. "I mean, now that you're up, you can help me find Piper so we can find Leo." "Why do we even want to save Leo? I mean, Piper said she was going to ask for time away from him. What if she's just doing this to get on the Elders good side again?"  
  
"I know that's not it. When she came into my room, she said something about saving the love-of-her-life, so I know it it's just for their sake. She still loves him deep down, I can feel it. She's just afraid that being an Elder will make things way too complicated."  
  
"Then how come you didn't stop her from hurting Leo's feelings?" Paige asked. "Because I didn't want to upset her even more. I know she would have hated me for saying her feelings before she tells them out loud, and right now she just thinks it's best if Leo doesn't know how she feels. Although I'm sure he already does."  
  
"Okay, so how do we get Piper back?" "My guess is, Wyatt sensed what Piper was feeling and orbed her to wherever she thought was necessary." "But where is that?" Paige asked. "The place Leo was taken to last time. Valhalla."  
  
(((())))  
  
"Freyja? Kara? Mist? What are you guys doing here?" Piper asked as the three women came to a halt. "Piper? Is that really you?" Mist asked. "Yes, it's me." She looked around harder, and immediately noticed it as Valhalla. She looked down at Wyatt, and understood.  
  
"Is my hus...I mean, Leo, here?" Piper asked. Wyatt had orbed her here because it was where Leo had been the last time he was taken. "No." Freyja answered. "Why?" "Because he's missing, and something tells me I'm the only one who can find him."  
  
"I'm sorry. He's not here." Mist answered. "Did you think they would bring him back here?" Kara asked. "It was my first guess." Piper answered, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry for setting off the alarm. My son has a habit of orbing you when something is bothering you."  
  
"That's your son?" Freyja asked, a smile on her face. "Yeah. This is Wyatt." The girls all came closer and started to fuss with Wyatt, who didn't seem to like the strange people surrounding his face. "Maybe we can help you since you helped us." Mist suggested.  
  
"But how?" Kara asked. "Leo is an Elder. If they are taken, they are heavily guarded." "He's also Wyatt's father, which is probably why he was kidnapped in the first place." Piper mentioned. "We'll send Valkyries and Warriors out to look for him." Mist explained. "Don't worry Piper, we'll find him."  
  
"Thank you very much!" Piper said with relief. "You're sure he's not here?" Freyja laughed. "Go! You shouldn't be here too long, or somebody will wonder why the intruder wasn't captured." Piper smiled, said her thank you's again, then Wyatt orbed her out.  
  
(((())))  
  
"Piper, where are you." Phoebe moaned into her hands. She sat on the bed while Paige took to pacing back and forth in front of the nursery. Suddenly, white lights swirled down from the ceiling and transformed into Piper and Wyatt.  
  
"Where have you been!" Phoebe exclaimed, standing up quickly. "We've been worried sick!" "Wyatt orbed me to Valhalla." Piper explained, moving to set Wyatt down in his crib. "That's what I thought." Phoebe muttered to herself. "But you could have at least warned us!"  
  
"No, I couldn't." Piper said. "Wyatt orbed me out as soon as I picked him up. There was not way of telling you guys where I was." "Did you find Leo?" Paige asked. "No, he wasn't there." Piper sighed, sitting down on the bed. "But the Valkyries said they would send people out to help look."  
  
"What should we do?" Paige questioned. "It's still dark." Phoebe answered. "Let's all go back to bed, and we can start a fresh search in the morning." Everyone nodded their agreement and shuffled to their room. Piper changed into pajamas and laid down on Leo's side of the bed. She drifted to sleep, thinking about how awful a life without Leo would be. 


	3. Dreaming of You

Disclaimer: Man, I gotta say it again? ::sighs:: Don't own Charmed.  
  
A/n: Sry the update took so long. I have like 4 other stories that I'm working on right now. Thanx too:  
  
LeoPiper24/7: Not exactly sure what you mean by "where are they?", but hopefully you'll find out soon.  
  
Leo/piper4ever: Thanx! I'm workin on it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's a piece of you that's here with me   
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see   
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by   
I can make believe that you're here tonight   
That you're here tonight  
  
If I could find you now things would get better   
We could leave this town and run forever   
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together   
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mist is swirling around, creating a heaven-like place. The stars shine brightly. Everything is quiet and peaceful. Then a deep voice breaks in, soothing and calm.  
  
"Piper. I saw what happened after I left. I know that you still love me, and I love you too. With all my heart, I will always love you. Why did you send me away? We've figured out that keeping things from each other isn't right. Why are you keeping feelings from me?"  
  
"Oh, Leo. It's just too difficult. You're an Elder now. Elder's have jobs more important than whitelighters. It would just be too hard to try and love you when you are constantly up there. Being an Elder changes everything between us."  
  
"No, it doesn't, Piper. I could convince the Elders to de-promote me back to whitelighter. Then I can assign Chris another charge and be with you forever. They've seen our love grow more and more, not fail. We've shown then that whitelighters and witches can make it work."  
  
"I understand that, Leo. But what if they won't de-promote you? Then you'll be an Elder forever, and I will have to live with the fact that I love you deeply but can never be with you. Wyatt will grow up barely knowing his father."  
  
"Piper, you have to trust me. I will do anything to get you back in my arms again." An arm appears and grabs someone's hand. The hand belongs to Piper. She spins around to find Leo standing in front of her, the person that grabbed her hand.  
  
"Leo, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you leave!" Leo leans forward and gives Piper a deep, passionate kiss. Piper kisses him back just as hard and wonderful. They fall back onto the clouds, totally wrapped up in each other's arms.  
  
(I think you all know what's gonna happen, and I'm not gonna explain it.)  
  
"Leo, I need to know where you are." Piper says softly, leaning back into Leo's chest. "Or else this will all have been for nothing." Leo turns Piper around, and waves a glowing hand over Piper's face. "Just trust your heart. In time, you'll know." "But Leo..." 'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!' "I'll see you soon. Trust in us." "Leo!" (((())))  
  
Piper jolted awake, another cold sweat forming on her forehead. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and laid down on the pillow. The dream was still livid in her head, and she couldn't help but smile. 'Beep! Beep! Beep! Be...' Piper slammed her fist down on the alarm, turning it off.  
  
Leo's word's echoed through Piper's head. "Trust your heart. Trust in us. In time, you'll know." 'But I already trusted my heart.' Piper thought. 'No, you trusted your instincts.' A voice said in the back of Piper's head. 'You need to look deep down into your heart, where you truly love Leo.'  
  
Piper closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just like Leo had told her to long ago. She could hear Leo's voice inside her. "Piper, you have to focus. Take a deep breath and imagine white lights flowing around you, flowing through you."  
  
"Piper, help me." Leo's voice said softly. Piper's eyes flew open and she jumped out of bed. Again, she ran into Phoebe's room. "Pheebs! I know where Leo is! Wake up!" Piper yelled, shaking Phoebe. When nothing happened, she automatically went to slapping her.  
  
"Ah!" Phoebe screamed, jumping up into the air. "Piper, you gotta stop doing that!" Phoebe said, rubbing her jaw. "Well, right now it's the only way I can wake you up." Piper explained. "I know where Leo is." "Wait, how?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
Piper stopped and thought. "I don't really know." She finally answered. "I just closed my eyes and breathed, like Leo always told me to whenever I had his powers. Then...I guess...I sensed him." "You sensed him!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Well, yeah." Piper admitted. "I don't know how. I just...did it." "Piper, this is serious! You shouldn't be sensing!" "We can worry about that later. Right now we have to go get Leo." "Fine. Go wake up Paige, and I'll get dressed." Phoebe said. Piper nodded and ran out.  
  
"Paige, wake up!" Piper immediately slapped Paige across the face, not even trying to wake her up nicely. "What?" Paige moaned. "Get up, now! I think I know where Leo is." "You do?" Paige questioned, opening her eyes. "Yeah, don't ask how. Just get dressed. We need you to orb."  
  
Piper rushed out of the room and into her own. She changed into a red t- shirt and blue jeans, quickly put on make-up and brushed through her mangle hair, then ran back into the hallway. Phoebe was already there, and Paige was just opening her door.  
  
"Okay, how am I going to get us there if only you know where Leo is?" Paige asked. "More importantly, how did you find Leo in the first place?" "Long story. Maybe I can hold your hand and help you sense for Leo."  
  
Piper grabbed Paige's hand and closed her eyes, trying to flow her new sensing ability into Paige. Suddenly, Piper felt her body breaking into particles. Phoebe noticed that they were orbing away, and grabbed onto Paige's shoulder.  
  
Everyone landed in a dark cave, dimly lit and smelling very damp. "That was fast sensing!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I didn't orb us." Paige said. "I wasn't even sensing Leo." Paige and Phoebe looked at Piper. "What! I don't know what happened. I thought Paige orbed."  
  
"Okay, we'll worry about it later. Right now we need to find Leo." Phoebe stated, taking charge. "Paige, we need a flashlight." "Flashlight!" Paige called. Moments later, blue orbs appeared in Paige's hand and turned into a dark red flashlight. She clicked it on.  
  
"Looking for me?" A dark voice asked. Paige spun around and shined the light on a man with dark brown hair and fiery hazel eyes. "What did you do to my husband?" Piper spat angrily. "You mean him?" The man said, turning around.  
  
Paige shone the flashlight onto Leo's body, a darklighter arrow sticking out of his chest and blood dripping onto the floor. "Leo!" Piper cried, running forward. The man grabbed Piper back her shirt collar and pulled her to his chest, black-orbing a crossbow to him.  
  
"Move and she dies." The darklighter explained. "You can't hurt me! I don't have whitelighter blood." Piper spat. "But you were the one that orbed here, so there has to be some whitelighter in you." The darklighter said. "Piper, I think he's right." Phoebe put in.  
  
"Phoebe, don't tempt him!" Piper yelled. "See. You're part whitelighter too, and now I can kill you and your husband, breaking the power of three." "Ac..." Paige started. "Shh!" Piper said sternly. "You guys need to be quiet!"  
  
"P-pip-per." A voice stuttered softly. Piper spun her head around. Leo's eyes were partially open, and he looked like he had tried to get up. "Leo!" Piper yelled. "Shut up, witch!" The darklighter said menacingly, turning Piper around to face her sisters and pulling the crossbow closer. "I can kill you in an instant."  
  
Suddenly, the darklighter let out a scream and disappeared into thin air. Piper spun around, watching an arrow fall to the ground. She looked up at Leo. His arm was up in the air, and the arrow was out of his chest. "No!" Piper ran forward and fell to the ground by Leo.  
  
"Leo, you can't die." Piper gasped, tears streaming down her face. "Not yet. I need to tell you something. Can you hear me? I love you, Leo! Deep down, I truly love you!" Phoebe smiled and looked at Paige. Paige looked slightly shocked, but also very happy. They had been right. Piper really did love Leo.  
  
"Oh, Leo." Piper murmured. She slid her hand onto his chest and laid her head down. Paige started to walk forward, but Phoebe held her back. "Give her a minute." Phoebe whispered. Piper cried and cried until there were no more tears left.  
  
"I...deeply...truly...love...you...Leo." Piper said between sobs. A tear slid down her cheek and landed on her hand, which started to glow. Phoebe let out a gasp. Piper held her hand over the wound, and it quickly disappeared. Leo slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Piper?" Leo whispered with mixed emotions. "Leo!" Piper cried, pulling her arms around Leo and embracing him in a hug. Phoebe and Paige smiled, tears glistening on both of their faces. Leo pushed his face into Piper's shoulder and hugged her back.  
  
"Wait." Paige said, the smiling slowly fading off of her face. Piper let go of Leo and turned to her baby sister. "How did you heal Leo?" Paige asked. Piper thought about it for a minute. It didn't make sense. They hadn't cast a spell or anything.  
  
"Didn't you switch..." Leo started. Piper shook her head. "No. We came straight here." Piper explained. "Okay, Piper, what is up with you?" Phoebe asked. "You're sensing, orbing, and healing. Did you make a potion for yourself or what?"  
  
"You sensed me and orbed?" Leo asked. "Yeah, I guess I did." Piper said slowly. "Is this like a new power or what?" "No, I think it's something much better than that." Leo answered with a smile. "Let's go." Leo took Piper's hand and orbed out.  
  
"Hey! What about us!" Phoebe yelled at the ceiling. She turned to Paige. "Where did they go?" "I have no idea." Paige answered. "Let's just go home and sleep. We can worry about it later." Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and they disappeared in a flurry of lights.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Don't worry. This isn't the last chapter. I still have to explain what happened. Plz r&r! 


	4. Can't Explain

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed. Believe me! I really don't! The only thing I own is my plots and my anger at Brad Kern.  
  
A/n: Not a lot of reviews, but two are better than none! Thanx to both of u!  
  
LeoPiper24/7: Of course Leo didn't die! I would never let that happen! And ya never know. It could be... ::smiles::  
  
Pink-Charmed-One: Lolz! Thanx for the review and the warning! I'm glad you don't want me to die. I don't really want to die either! I hope he's as nice as you say he is...  
  
Princess Paige: Ur right, it is like "Love Hurts"! I never thought about that. And i happend to like suspense!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you think?" Phoebe asked Paige, taking a sip of her coffee. They were both sitting in the kitchen, going over what had happened the night before. "I don't know. Maybe the Elders are giving Piper a new power or something." Paige suggested.  
  
"Nope. That's not it." Piper said as she walked in the door, hand in hand with Leo. "Did you two have a good night?" Phoebe asked. Piper walked over to the counter and poured coffee for herself and Leo. "Yes, we did, as a matter of fact." Piper answered.  
  
"Maybe you can help us, Leo. Do you know why she's healing and sensing?" Paige asked her brother-in-law. Leo took a sip of his coffee, then set it on the island and wrapped his arms around Piper's waist. "I might." He said with a smile. "But I won't know for sure until tonight."  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Phoebe questioned. "Going on a date. Here. While you two are out of the house pretending you have something better to do than listen to our conversation." Piper stated, giving her sisters a major glare.  
  
"I think she's trying to make a point." Paige joked. They all smiled. "Don't worry lovebirds, I have a date tonight. I'll be gone by 6." "I don't have anything to..." Phoebe stopped as Piper sent her another glare. "Then again, I could always go visit Darryl and Sheila."  
  
"That's what I thought." Piper said. Everyone laughed. Phoebe looked at the watch on her wrist. "Well, I better get to work before Elise sends the "Column Police" after me." Phoebe drained the last of her coffee and set it in the sink before heading towards the front door.  
  
"I should go too. The dogs are gonna wonder where their breakfast is." "I still don't understand how you got a job as a dog walker." Leo teased. "Let's just say there's a reason for everything." Paige explained before leaving the kitchen.  
  
"So your not gonna tell me?" Leo asked Piper as the front door slammed shut. "No, you need to wait until tonight." Piper answered. She pulled out of Leo's hold and went to the sink. "I'm going to the club to set up for tonight. Want to come with?"  
  
Leo looked up at the ceiling. "I wish I could, but the Elders are calling me right now." He walked over and put his arms around Piper again. Piper spun around to face him. "If I don't come by the club, I'll see you later tonight."  
  
"Okay." Piper leaned in as Leo gave her a passionate kiss. Piper pulled away, her eyes still closed. "I love you." Piper whispered. "I love you too." Leo said. They shared another deep, passionate kiss, then Leo pulled his lips away. He let go of Piper and orbed out.  
  
(((( The Bay Mirror ))))  
  
"Phoebe!" A deep voice called as Phoebe walked in the front door. Phoebe froze as her secretary walked up. "Here's your mail, and all your fan letters are on your desk." "Thanks Jen." Phoebe mumbled absentmindedly as her boyfriend walked up.  
  
"Jason. Hi" Phoebe greeted, trying to sound happy. "I thought you were leaving for Hong Kong?" "Turns out the meeting was canceled, and Elise needed my help here, so I stayed." Jason explained. He leaned forward and gave Phoebe a passionate kiss.  
  
Phoebe's empath power kicked into full gear, feeling all of Jason's love for her. 'Just like last time.' Phoebe thought. She pulled away quickly, noticing everyone was watching them again. "Let's go into your office." Phoebe suggested.  
  
She grabbed Jason's hand and walked into his office, shutting the door behind her. "Phoebe, why do you keep pulling away from me?" Jason questioned. "Jason, I can't really explain why, but if you get too close, I feel all your love and it makes me love you back even more."  
  
"But we love each other, Phoebe." Jason said. "So you loving me even more should be a good thing." "In some ways it is, but...I think we should just sorta stay away from each other for a little while." "Phoebe, what's going on? You need to tell me."  
  
"I really want to, Jason, but it's too complicated. Now, I need to go work on my column before Elise fires me. I will...see you around." Phoebe walked out the door before anything else happened. Jason watched her leave, then sat down at his desk and sighed in frustration.  
  
(((( Oscar's house ))))  
  
"Paige, I need to know where my dog is." Mr. Fonsed, Oscar's owner, stated. "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't answer that. He...ran away." Paige lied. "So, he's missing?" Mr. Fonsed asked. "Well, not really. It's hard to explain..."  
  
"Ms. Matthews, if you do not find my dog by the end of this week, I will sue you and take you to court for the mistreatment and uncaring of animals." "Sir, I..." "No. Find my dog, or else." With that, Mr. Fonsed slammed the front door closed.  
  
"Ugh!" Paige screeched, spinning on her heel. She walked down the front steps off the porch and around the house to the side lawn, where "Oscar" was. "So, how did it go?" Oscar asked in his deep voice. "Terrible." Paige answered. "If I don't find you, he's suing me."  
  
"Would it be easier if you just turned me back into a dog?" "It would, but I don't want to take away your freedom just for the sake of me. There has to be another way." Paige answered. "Maybe you could fake my death." Oscar suggested.  
  
"But what if the wicked witch turns you back into a dog? Then I'm going to have to explain how you came back to life after "supposedly" dying." "It's better than turning me back into a dog." "True." Paige said. "Do you mind if I turn you into a dog, hurt you, then turn you back and get you healed?"  
  
"How exactly will you heal me?" Oscar asked. "My sister's husband is an angel and has the power to heal people." Paige explained. "Are we going to do this now or later?" Oscar asked. "I think the soon, the better. I'll think of an explanation later."  
  
Oscar got down on his hands and knees. "I call upon the Halliwell's, I call our powers to undo this spell, return what has been undone, make him a dog once again." Oscar turns back into a dog. "Okay, are you ready?" Paige asked. "Yeah." Oscar says.  
  
"Knife!" Paige calls. A knife orbs Paige's hand. "I'm really sorry." She closes her eyes and stabs Oscar in the side. Oscar howls and falls to the ground. Paige pulls out the knife and picks him up, rubbing a little blood on her hand to make it look like she has been carrying him for a while.  
  
Paige walked behind three houses, then walked up towards the sidewalk. She took a deep breath, then started running towards Mr. Fonsed's house. "Mr. Fonsed! Mr. Fonsed!" Paige yelled as she ran up the front steps. The door swung open, and Mr. Fonsed stood inside.  
  
"I thought I...Oscar?" Mr. Fonsed exclaimed. "Oh my word! What happened?" He grabbed Oscar out of Paige's hand and cradled him like a baby. "I was walking down the sidewalk, and I found him on the grass. It looks like someone shot him." Paige lied quickly.  
  
"No, no. This can't be happening." Mr. Fonsed looked up at Paige. "How do I know you aren't the one that killed him?" "What! Mr. Fonsed, I loved your dog with all my heart. I would never want to hurt him." "I can't trust you. Why is there blood on your hands?"  
  
"It was dripping onto my hands as I ran back here." Paige answered, trying to breathe heavily. "Why do you always make assumptions before you get any facts?" "You're sure you found him on the side of the walk?" Mr. Fonsed asked again.  
  
"Yes!" Paige yelled. "Sorry. What are you going to do with the dog?" "Probably bury him in the backyard or at his vet's office." "If it makes you feel any better, I'll bury him for you." Paige suggested. Mr. Fonsed considered this for a minute.  
  
"I have a meeting to go to, so yeah, that would be great." Mr. Fonsed answered. "The shovels are in the garage. Somewhere in the back garden is fine." Paige nodded and reached for Oscar. Mr. Fonsed kissed Oscar on the head, then handed him over.  
  
"Thank you very much for finding him, Paige." Mr. Fonsed said. 'Well, I couldn't very well let you sue me.' Paige said to herself. "No problem. I'll just go around and look for a good place to bury him." Paige walked down the stairs and around to the back.  
  
Mr. Fonsed's backyard was quite small compared to some of the other neighbors, but that was due to the garden that took up almost half of it. Paige looked around at the signs. 'Tomatoes, green beans, parsley, cabbage. Man, this guy is a major cook. Piper would definitely like it here.' Paige thought.  
  
Paige looked down at Oscar, and noticed his breath was becoming very shallow. Had there not been kids in the backyard, Paige would have called Leo there. She quickly walked up to the front to see Mr. Fonsed pulling out of the driveway.  
  
He rolled down his window. "Just pick a shovel. I don't care which one you use. Thanks again, Paige." Paige waved as Mr. Fonsed pulled out and drove down the street. Paige rushed into the garage and set Oscar down.  
  
"I call upon the Halliwell's, I call our powers to undo this spell, make right again that we must, reverse the curse that made this mutt." Paige recited. She watched as Oscar turned back into a human, then looked up at the ceiling. "Leo! Leo!"  
  
White orbs swirled down and transformed into Leo. "What?" Leo asked. "Heal him." Paige stated. Leo looked down at Oscar, then knelt next to him and held out his hands. "What happened?" Leo asked as his hands started to glow.  
  
"I'll explain later." Paige answered as Oscar's wound healed. Oscar's eyes opened slowly and he blinked a couple times. "Paige?" Oscar questioned. "Yeah, it's me." Paige held out her hand and helped Oscar to his feet.  
  
"Now will you explain?" Leo asked. "If you didn't notice, that was Oscar the dog, the one that was at the house the other day. He's really a human, but an evil witch cursed him. Well, I had to explain to Oscar's owner why he wasn't coming back, so we faked his death."  
  
"I see." Leo sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you need me any more? I told Piper I'd meet her at the club." "No, go ahead. I've got it from here." Paige answered. "Okay. Bye." Leo said. "Thank you." Oscar put in. Leo nodded and orbed out.  
  
"Okay, now I should make an illusion of you that we can bury." Paige explained. "Um, 'A death we faked, now we must explain, make a copy of this mutt, so things don't go a muck'. Suddenly, an exact replica of Oscar the dog appeared on the floor, blood and all.  
  
"Wow." Oscar muttered. "Okay, now you go get a shovel and I'll carry the dog." Oscar went to the wall and grabbed a shovel off the wall while Paige picked up the other Oscar. They both set out for the backyard and buried the dog.  
  
"Phew!" Paige gasped, rubbing the back of her hand across her forehead. "I didn't know digging took so much work." They both looked at the new gravesite, which included a sign that said 'Here lies Oscar, the greatest dog ever.' "Did you really have to put the sign?" Oscar asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. It shows how much we care about you." Paige answered. Oscar smiled. "Okay, thank you for all your..." Paige was cut off as Oscar leaned in and gave Paige a short, sweet kiss. "...help. You should have saved that for tonight."  
  
"I couldn't help it." Oscar stated. "Well, I should get back to my job before my boss fires me. I'll see you tonight. You're picking me up at 5:45, right?" Paige asked. "Yeah. I'll see you then." They shared another tender kiss, the Paige looked around and orbed out.  
  
(((( P3 – 3:07 ))))  
  
"Yes, I understand that, but... No, the point is... Just this once, please...Why won't you...Hello? Hello? Ugh!" Piper slammed down the phone. Her one chance to get Michelle Branch to play at the club shattered by a miscalculation.  
  
Piper felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She became on-edge for a second, but settled down as someone spoke. "What's wrong?" "Do you enjoy sneaking up on me?" Piper asked, turning around on the stool to face her husband.  
  
"Why, yes, I do." Leo answered with a smile. He leaned forward and gave Piper a warm, passionate kiss, brightening Piper's mood. "Now what's wrong?" "I was going to have Michelle Branch play at the club tonight, but they forgot to check with Michelle, and she's leaving for Seattle right now."  
  
"But you won't even be there to enjoy it." Leo reminded. "I know, but I already put up all the flyers, and it's gonna be a big crowd tonight. How do you tell a crowd of almost three hundred that the band they came for isn't coming?"  
  
"There's nothing you can do?" Leo asked, pushing a strand of Piper's hair behind her ear. "No, she was already on her way to the airport when they called. I gave them two weeks notice, and they cancel at the last second!" Piper complained.  
  
"I'm sure it will all work itself out." Leo said, leaning forward and hugging his wife. "Now, I need to go get ready for tonight." Leo explained as he pulled away. "You need four and a half hours to get ready for one night?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, if I want to make it perfect, then yes." Leo answered. "Well, I may not be able to come if things don't work out for tonight." "I'll see what I can do." Leo said with a smile. He leaned forward and gave Piper another passionate kiss, then orbed himself out.  
  
(((( P3 – 5:52 ))))  
  
"Hello?" A female voice called. Piper stepped out from the back room and looked up the steps. "M-michelle Branch?" Piper stuttered. "You must be Piper Halliwell." Michelle said as she took the last step and held out her hand. "It's an honor to play at your club."  
  
"Not that I'm not glad that you're here..." Piper said, taking Michelle's hand. "But why am I here?" Michelle asked. Piper nodded her head. "My plane was delayed until at least tomorrow morning, and I called my supervisor and she suggested having a concert here instead of in Seattle."  
  
"You are a life-saver!" Piper exclaimed. "I was worried the crowd would have to either leave or listen to someone else play." "Well, I couldn't let that happen." Michelle said with a smile. The front door opened again, and three men started down the steps.  
  
"Oh, this is the rest of my band." Michelle explained. "Where should we set up?" "Um, probably on the stage." Piper suggested. Michelle laughed. "That definitely makes sense. Can we set up now?" "Sure! The crowd will start rolling in around six, six-twenty. Feel free to practice until they get here."  
  
"Thank you very much, Piper." Michelle held out her hand again. "No, thank you. Tonight would probably be a nightmare if you weren't here." Piper answered, shaking Michelle's hand. Michelle laughed, then her and the band headed for the stage.  
  
'I am the luckiest person alive right now.' Piper thought as she moved behind the bar and started wiping down glasses. She hadn't been able to think of a back-up plan, let alone find someone that could play as a back up.  
  
"Let's take it from the top." Michelle called to the band from the stage. "Are you going to stay and listen, Piper?" "Yeah, I have to be somewhere else tonight, so this can be my own personal concert." Michelle nodded and picked up the microphone.  
  
"One, two, three." Michelle counted, tapping her foot. The music automatically grabbed Piper's attention, and she tapped her foot along with the beet. 'My favorite.' Piper thought as Michelle started singing.  
  
I wanted to be like you I wanted everything So I tried to be like you And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone to show you the way So I took your hand and we figured out That when the time comes I'd take you away  
  
If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly So hurry hold me Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on Please can you tell me So I can finally see Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares If you need me you know I'll be there Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me So I can finally see Where you go when you're gone  
  
Piper clapped her hands loudly as the music came to a stop. "What do you think?" Michelle asked. "I love that song!" Piper exclaimed. "Been a favorite ever since I heard it on the radio." "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Michelle said. "Okay, goodbye."  
  
"Wh-"Piper stopped herself as the music started up again. 'Of course, it's the name of her next song.' Piper mentally yelled at herself. But she soon lost herself in the music.  
  
Of all the things I've believed in I just want to get it over with Tears form behind my eyes But I do not cry Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old It feels like I'm starting all over again The last three years were just pretend And I said,  
  
[Chorus:] Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything that I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes And it seems that I can't live a day without you Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away To a place where I am blinded by the light But it's not right  
  
[Chorus]  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time I want what's yours and I want what's mine I want you But I'm not giving in this time  
  
[Chorus x2]  
  
And when the stars fall I will lie awake You're my shooting star  
  
"So?" Michelle asked, taking a deep breath. "Awesome, as usual." Piper answered. She looked down at her watch. "It's almost six. Why don't you guy go backstage, and we'll call you out soon." Michelle nodded, and everyone headed back.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe yelled, running down the stairs with Wyatt in her arms. "I thought you said Michelle Branch had to cancel?" "Her plane got delayed." Piper explained. "So she decided to come here instead." "That is so awesome!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Yeah, are you sure you can watch the club and Wyatt?"  
  
"How hard can it be?" Phoebe questioned. Piper smiled to herself as she grabbed her things from behind the bar. "Okay. I'm gonna start home. Did Paige leave yet?" "Yeah, some guy picked her up twenty minutes ago. Leo was hiding in the kitchen, and wouldn't let me in on his plan."  
  
Piper laughed. "Okay. Don't have too much fun." She leaned over and gave Wyatt a kiss on the forehead. Phoebe took Wyatt's hand and waved it for him. Piper laughed again and headed up the stairs to the parking lot, wondering what Leo was trying so hard to do. 


	5. Surprises

Disclaimer: Do...not...own...Charmed! ::gasps for breath:: God, that was hard! At least I'm alive, right?  
  
A/n: I'm updating as soon as possible, which I guess is now. He he. Thanx too:  
  
Princess Paige: ?? Help me with how that has to do with Lucky Charmed, cuz u lost me.  
  
Piperleo4eva: Lolz. Sry. Ur right, the ending is always the biggest problem. I will not say anything. ::holds up hand:: I promise myself not to answer any questions like that.  
  
LeoPiper24/7: I'm not answering that, cuz it's against my promise. ( )  
  
Onetreehill4eva: Will u look at that, I updated! Ha ha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piper pulled up in the Manor's driveway to find all the lights off except for the one on the front porch. 'Is Leo not home?' Piper asked herself as she grabbed her purse and got out of the car. She walked up the front steps and unlocked the door.  
  
As she walked in and set her purse on the coffee table, Piper heard soft music coming from the other room. She hung up her coat and peeked in, finding Leo standing in the middle of a candle lit room with a grin a thousand miles wide.  
  
"Hi." Leo said. "Hi." Piper walked into the room and stood in front of the room. "What's all this about? I thought we were just going to talk?" "Don't worry, we'll still talk." Leo explained, walking over to a CD player on the table. "Can you multi-task?"  
  
Piper laughed and nodded. Leo pushed the play button, then walked back to Piper and placed his hand around her waist, taking her other hand in his. Soft music started playing as they danced across the room.  
  
Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes   
Like any other   
Fall out and lose his mind   
And I'm sorry for the things I did   
For your teardrops over words I said   
Can you forgive me and   
open your heart once again, oh yeah  
  
It's true  
I mean it   
From the bottom of my heart   
Yeah, it's true   
Without you I would fall apart  
  
"Leo..." Piper whispered. "Shh." Leo quieted, putting his finger up to her lips. "Just listen. It says everything."  
  
Whatever happened   
I know that I was wrong, oh yes   
Can you believe me   
Maybe your faith is gone   
But I love you and I always will   
So I wonder if you want me still   
Can you forgive me and   
open your heart once again, oh yeah  
  
It's true   
I mean it   
From the bottom of my heart   
Yeah, it's true   
Without you I would fall apart  
  
I'd do anything to make it up to you   
So please understand   
And open your heart once again  
  
It's true   
I mean it   
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true   
Without you I would fall apart {2x}  
  
Leo walked over to the CD player and pressed the pause button. Piper stood in her spot, her mind still mulling over the song. "Leo, is that really what you feel?" Piper finally asked, looking into his eyes. "It's true." Leo answered. They both smiled at the joke.  
  
"Piper, that was everything. I made a mistake taking your feelings away and becoming an Elder, and I want to know if you will open your heart to me before I fall apart." "But, you couldn't decide if you wanted to become an Elder or not. That was their decision."  
  
"Actually, I talked to them before that darklighter took me. I could have turned down the promotion and stayed as your whitelighter, but I didn't know that at the time. I caused you even more pain than I ever intended too."  
  
"It's not your fault, Leo. I told you to stay away because I just didn't want to stay attached to you if you were going to be gone all the time. I didn't really care if you still loved me, I just hurt to much to really love you like I do right now."  
  
Leo smiled and leaned down, pulling Piper into a passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened, a wind blew through the room and the pause undid itself, starting the next song. Piper pulled away and froze the room, then unfroze Leo.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asked, looking around. "The CD player unpaused itself." Piper explained. Leo smiled again. "I guess someone wanted the night to be romantic." Piper looked up at the ceiling. "Thanks Prue." She whispered before unfreezing the room and continuing to dance.  
  
Open up your heart to me   
And say what's on your mind, oh yes  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life this time  
  
And I need you tonight  
I need you right now   
I know deep within my heart   
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right   
I really need you tonight  
  
I figured out what to say to you   
But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, always they do   
And I know in time that you will understand   
hat what we have is so right this time  
  
And I need you tonight   
I need you right now I  
know deep within my heart   
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
  
All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more   
And baby I know I need you   
I know deep within my heart   
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right   
I really need you, oh  
  
I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)   
I need you right now (It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)  
I know deep within my heart   
No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right   
All I know is baby I really need you tonight  
  
Leo pulled away and started for the CD player again. "Wait." Piper said quietly. She flicked her wrist and froze the room, then unfroze Leo. "I have my own personal pause button." Piper explained. Leo smiled and led her over to the couch.  
  
They both sat down, and Piper laid her head against Leo's chest. "Okay, this curiosity is killing me." Leo put in suddenly, smoothing Piper's hair with his hand. "Will you please just tell me?" "Fine." Piper sighed, looking up into Leo's eyes. "Yes, I am pregnant."  
  
Leo smiled brightly and leaned down, giving Piper a deep, passionate kiss. Piper leaned in, letting the kiss deepen. Then a thought crossed her mind and she pulled away. "What is it?" Leo asked softly, running his thumb across Piper's cheek lovingly.  
  
"But how did I get pregnant? I mean...you've been gone for so long and..." "I think you know the answer to that." Leo interrupted. "But, that was a dream...wasn't it?" Piper questioned. "That's what it was to you." Leo explained. "But to me it was real."  
  
"How?" Piper asked. "One of the powers you get when you become an Elder is coming to people in dreams and talking to them. To us, it's like Astral Projecting into someone's mind, but you just think that you're dreaming about it." Leo answered.  
  
"So, that really happened?" Piper asked. "W-we...slept together and now...I'm pregnant?" Leo nodded, a small smile forming on his face. But it turned to a frown immediately when Piper broke down in tears. "What is it?" Leo questioned.  
  
"I can't take this!" Piper sobbed. "A baby is just going to make things harder. Make me think more about you. You won't be there to help me or when the baby is born or anything like that. All you'll be able to do is sit up there and watch me be a single mother."  
  
"No, I'll be down here just like I should be." Leo said softly. "Leo, you're an Elder!" Piper screamed, more tears streaming down her cheeks. "Not any more." Leo explained. Piper looked up into his eyes. "Y-you're not?" She stuttered.  
  
"No. Before you got here, I went up to the Elders and demanded that they make me your whitelighter again so I could spend more time with you. Chris is still going to live here, but just because we're the only one's that know he's from the future. You aren't his charges anymore. I am."  
  
Piper's face lit up, and she pulled Leo into a magnificent kiss, catching Leo off guard. But he quickly regained his balance and kissed Piper back with all the passion that he had been holding up since he became an Elder.  
  
"W-we have to go tell Phoebe and Paige!" Piper exclaimed. "And Chris. And...everybody!" Leo laughed. "Well, not everybody." Piper playfully hit him in the shoulder. "You know what I mean." "Yes, I do." Leo answered. "But we need to listen to one more song first."  
  
"But..." Piper started. "No. I'm sure you're going to want to listen to it." Leo stood up and held out his hand, helping Piper to her feet. They walked into the center of the room, and Piper unfroze the CD player. She gasped as the song started up.  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way   
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and   
I've Never been this swept away  
  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze   
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear Is the beating of your heart  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe   
It's washing over me   
Suddenly I'm melting into you   
There's nothing left to prove   
Baby all we need is just to be   
Caught up in the touch   
The slow and steady rush   
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be   
I can feel you breathe   
Just breathe  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up   
As all the walls come tumbling down   
I'm closer than I've ever felt before   
And I know And you know   
There's no need for words right now  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe   
It's washing over me   
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove   
Baby all we need is just to be   
Caught up in the touch   
The slow and steady rush   
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe   
Just breathe  
  
Caught up in the touch   
The slow and steady rush   
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be   
I can feel you breathe   
Just breathe  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air   
Being with you gets me that way  
  
"How did you know?" Piper asked as the music came to a stop. "I was looking around on the internet, and this went perfectly with my theme. Then I remembered that it was your favorite, and knew it was even more special than I realized."  
  
Piper smiled and they shared a warm kiss. "Wait, you were on the internet?" Piper questioned. Leo laughed and nodded. "It was the only way I could get the right songs without having to pay for them. I just burned some songs onto the CD from the computer in the kitchen."  
  
"No wonder Phoebe said you were locked up in there." Piper remembered. Leo smiled. "Shall we go to the club?" he asked. "Of course." Piper answered. She went to the front door and grabbed her purse. She walked back into the room and let Leo wrap his arms around her and orb them away.  
  
They both landed in the back storage room. Leo took Piper's hand and led them out onto the dance floor where the crowd was bouncing to the beat. "Looks like Michelle's a hit!" Leo called over the music. He spotted Phoebe at the bar and started towards her.  
  
Wyatt was screaming his head off, and Phoebe was trying to make someone's drink. "Wyatt, please!" Phoebe moaned. "Hey, where's my drink?" A man at the end of the bar asked. "I'm working on it, sir." Phoebe answered.  
  
Leo slipped his arm around Piper's waist and they both smiled. "Excuse me, ma'am. Could I please have a strawberry daiquiri with cream on top?" Leo asked teasingly. "Just give me a min..." Phoebe spun around and stared at them in shock. "Leo! Piper! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving your butt." Piper answered, sweeping Wyatt up into her arms. Wyatt immediately stopped crying and smiled at his mother. Leo walked over and grinned down at his son. "Hey, Wy." Leo greeted. "Dada." Wyatt cooed, reaching out for his father.  
  
Leo's face broke into a huge smile and tears formed in his eyes. "Did he just..." Phoebe started. "Back to your customers!" Piper ordered. Phoebe saluted and continued making drinks. "Here dada, your son would like you to hold him." Piper handed Wyatt over to Leo.  
  
"Is that his first word?" Leo asked as he held Wyatt close to him. Piper nodded. "He's been working on it for weeks. Looks like you came back just in time." Leo looked into Piper's eyes lovingly, then leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
Wyatt laughed and clapped his hands, like he knew exactly what was going on. Piper pulled away and laughed, picking her son up and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I gotta agree with Wyatt on that." Phoebe said, clapping silently. "Do I get a kiss too?"  
  
"What did I say about your customers?" Piper warned. "They all gave up on waiting for me and moved onto another bar tender." Phoebe explained. "I don't even remember all of their order's anyway. So it's not like I could help you."  
  
"Let's give it up for Michelle Branch one more time!" The announcer on the stage called. The crowd broke out in applause as Michelle stepped onto stage for her final performance. "Come on." Leo yelled, leading the way out onto the dance floor.  
  
Piper handed Wyatt to Phoebe and grabbed Leo's hand as he disappeared into the crowd. Phoebe looked at Wyatt and started to follow them. "Phoebe!" A voice called from the crowd. Phoebe spun around and saw Jason coming towards her.  
  
"Jason? W-what are you..." Phoebe was cut off as Jason planted a sweet, tender kiss on her lips. Phoebe stared at him in shock as he pulled away. "I love you, Phoebe." Jason stated simply. "I understand that you're a witch and I want to spend the rest of my life fighting with you."  
  
"Are you serious!?" Phoebe screamed. "Yes, I am." Jason answered. Phoebe squealed excitedly and kissed Jason passionately. "Gah!" Wyatt screeched from between the couple. Phoebe pulled away and looked down at her nephew. "Sorry, buddy."  
  
Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stage where Piper and Leo were slowly starting to make out. Phoebe cleared her throat, and Piper pulled away quickly. "What is he..." Piper started, looking between Phoebe and Jason.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Phoebe answered. Jason wrapped his arms around Phoebe from behind, and Leo did the same to Piper, as the music started.  
  
When you're all alone,   
and you need a light,   
someone to guide you through the night,   
just remember that I am here,   
to hold you close and dry your tears.  
  
Oh-ooh  
  
And just when you thought you were falling,   
but you know I'll always be right there.  
  
When you're all alone,   
and you need a friend,   
omeone to help you to the end,   
when you need someone to catch you when you fall,   
I'll be there through it all.  
  
oh-oh  
  
Leo kissed Piper's neck softly and placed his hands on her now flat stomach. Piper set her hands on top of Leo's and leaned back into him  
  
Cause just when you thought you were losing,   
but you know I'll always be right there.  
  
And I'll be there through the good times,   
and the bad, a  
nd we'll be there for each other,   
cause you're the best friend I've ever had.  
  
And just when you thought you were falling,   
but you know I'll always be right there.  
oh-oooh whenever you need me,   
I'll always be right there.  
  
"Will you be right there?" Phoebe asked Jason softly. "Every step of the way." Jason answered. Phoebe spun around and planted a soft kiss on Jason's lips. Jason wrapped his arms around Phoebe's waist as Phoebe wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and kissed him back with all her love for him.  
  
"I love you." Leo whispered in Piper's ear as the music died down. "I love you too." Piper whispered back, turning around in Leo's arms and getting up on her tippy-toes. Leo leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, loving her even more than ever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: Okay, that's the end! Thanx to every1 who reviewed the story. I don't think I'm going to make a sequel, cuz my sequel is kind of in my story "How It Should Be, pt 1." But I don't' know. It depends on how many people want a sequel.  
  
Songs:   
1) "It's True" by the Backstreet Boys   
2) "I Need You Tonight" by the Backstreet Boys   
3) "Breathe" by Faith Hill (if u didn't know that, then u must not listen to good music!)   
4) "I'll Always Be Right There" by Michelle Branch. 


End file.
